


Permanent.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU! post-3b pre-4, Allison and Isaac were the only true love for Scott, Beta!Scott, Cora Hale - Freeform, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is totally in love with Stiles, Guilt, I hate when Derek goes away from Stiles, Isaac death, Isaac was like a brother for Derek and Cora, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott/Allison - Freeform, Scott/Isaac - Freeform, Scottie is so broken, Slash, Song fic, Soulmates, Sterek relationship, Stiles is only human., agnst, beta!Isaac, hunter!Allison, my little Isaac, painfull, small very small hint!Stalia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lo guardi con gli occhi sbarrati e vedi in lui i tratti di qualcosa che non se n’è ancora andato, che è ancora sotto pelle e raschia con le unghie e i denti per non essere dimenticato.</i><br/>[Stiles/Derek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Alla mia Persona, perché siamo telepatiche e mangiamo agnst al posto dei biscotti nel thè,  
> a Eleonora, mia compagna di banco e migliore amica che si sorbisce tutti i miei scleri da mattina a sera senza lamentarsi troppo.  
> Infine alle porte chiuse e mai riaperte e certe ferite che non smetteranno mai di bruciare.  
> P.s.: ascoltate Permanent mentre la leggete, di David Cook.

__

 

  
_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_  
_Forgive my broken promise that you’ll never see me cry._  
 

Cadi sulle ginocchia, lasciando andare l’ultimo brandello di razionalità che non sapevi nemmeno di avere.  
  
_Non anche Isaac_ , sembra pregare la tua mente,  _non anche lui_.  
  
L’avevi mandato in Francia per tenerlo fuori da tutti questi casini e lui ci è tornato volutamente e tu hai perso un’altra parte della tua famiglia. Del tuo branco e un tuo amico.  
  
Alzi gli occhi e incroci quelli di Stiles e la vista inizia a sfumarsi per le lacrime.  
  
Avevi promesso ad Isaac di tenerlo in vita e a Stiles di non piangere mai, perché aveva pianto lui abbastanza per tutte e due.  
  
Poi il corpo di Isaac viene avvolto dalle braccia forti di Scott e ti rendi conto di non essere riuscito a mantenere nessuna delle promesse che avevi fatto.  
  
Non hai protetto Isaac e Stiles ti ha visto piangere,  _davvero un ottimo lavoro Derek_.

  
_I know he’s living in hell every single day_  
_And so I ask, oh Godi s there some way for me to take his place?_  
_And when they say it’s all touch and go_  


   
   
Quando chiudi la porta del loft alle tue spalle lo fai senza rimpianti o almeno è quello che ti ripeti e ti piacerebbe credere.  
  
Hai,  _avete_ , bisogno di allentarvi da tutto questo da tutto questo, lo sa Cora e lo sai tu.  
  
Eppure l’idea di lasciarli, lasciarlo, ad affrontare quest’inferno ti spezza più di quanto vorrebbe.  
  
Non sei mai stato bravo a mantenere le promesse ma l’hai salutato cercando di fargli capire che tornerai ma lui ha semplicemente scosso la testa  e con un gesto di mano ti ha mandato via cercando di non piangere.  
  
Hai sentito l’odore di lacrime riempire lo spazio che vi divideva.  
  
Prima di entrare in macchina ti eri girato e avevi riempito la distanza tra di voi con un bacio che avrebbe dovuto sottolineare che avevi davvero un  motivo per tornare e che Stiles era  _permanente_  nella tua vita.  
 

  
_Will you think that you’re all alone_  
_When no one’s there to hold your hand?_  
_When all you know seem so far away._  


   
Stringi la mano nel vuoto del letto di fianco a te, lo fai da mesi. Le coperte sono fredde e la stanza è asettica e vuota senza Stiles che parla delle sue stupide cose e ti riempie di parole e parole senza mai dire veramente niente.  
  
Adesso va meglio, lo sai.  
  
Scott ti ha detto che c’è qualcuno al suo fianco che gli stringe la mano quando escono e sorride.  
  
Dio amavi il suo sorriso.  
  
Amavi stringerlo tra le tue braccia e ignorare il mondo. Lo hai amato così tanto, lo ami così tanto.

  
_And  everything is temporary, rest your head_  
_I’m permanent, I’m permanent_  


   
  
“Perdonami, perdonami se mi hai visto piangere. Perché sarei dovuto essere forte per entrambi. Perdonami.”  
  
Lo guardi con gli occhi sbarrati e vedi in lui i tratti di qualcosa che non se n’è ancora andato, che è ancora sotto pelle e raschia con le unghie e i denti per non essere dimenticato.  
  
Hai sussurrato quelle parole a metri di distanza da lui eppure ora ti sta correndo incontro e non  sai se sia giusto, se ha una ragazza a cui stringere la mano, come ti ha detto Scott, e se è proprio la ragazza che ti sta fissando rassegnata dal fatto che non ci sarà più futuro per qualsiasi cosa esistesse tra lei e Stiles.  
  
Non vuoi chiedere e non vuoi avere risposte, non ora.  
  
“Derek” lo dice con il fiatone, gli occhi lucidi e anche un umano potrebbe sentire tutto il sangue che il suo cuore sta pompando nelle vene e nelle arterie.  
  
Quel suono ti fa sentire a casa, rilassato e vorresti farti violenza perché non hai nessun diritto su di lui, adesso, e non ne avrai finché non sarà lui a chiederti di restare.  
  
“ _Derek_ ” ripete soltando mentre colma la distanza tra di voi e stringere i pugni intorno alla tua maglietta.  
  
“Sono qui” gli sussurri abbracciandolo.  
  
Restate lì, fermi, senza dire nulla, con i singhiozzi di Stiles come unico sottofondo che sembra gridare che tutte quelle lacrime sono per tutto quello che avete perso.  
  
Per la seconda volta Stiles non sta piangendo solo per se stesso ma per Scott che ha perso due volte l’amore della sua vita e sai che Isaac e Allison rimarranno sempre uno squarcio aperto nel suo cuore e per te. Sta piangendo  _di nuovo_  per te, ma non per colpa tua.  
  
Lo stringi più forte contro di te e affondi la testa nel suo collo per annusare di nuovo,  _dopo tanto tempo_ , il suo profumo.  
  
Non gli dici che rimarrai, che lo ami, che ti è mancato e che vi appartenete nel modo più totalizzante che esista.  
  
Stiles queste cose le sa già tutte, le ha sempre sapute e per questo ti ha lasciato andare ma mai veramente.  
  
“ _Sei permanente_ ” gli sussurri prima di baciarlo e in tutta quella disperazione sembra che almeno un piccolo tassello abbia finalmente trovato il suo posto.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera!  
> E' una songfic basata sulla canzone di Permanent di David Cook, vi svelo una cosa. Questa l’ho trovata in un fan video Sterek strappa-feels di livello master.  
> I pezzi sono scollegati tra loro, c’è la morte di Isaac, Derek che si sente in colpa perché non riesce ad essere forte per tutti e due, Derek che se ne va di nuovo con Cora ma sta volta lo saluta come a specificare che tornerà e poi se lo va a riprendere.  
> Potrebbe essere collocato in un post-3a e pre-3b dove è morto Isaac e non Boyd ma anche Allison.  
> Ecco la morte di Allison suggerirebbe quasi una collocazione post-3b pre-4, ecco direi che è una definizione migliore.  
> Per quanto riguarda la cosa su Scott vorrei tenere a precisare che penso che li abbia amati allo stesso modo, Isaac e Allison, e che non per quanto possa sembrare che ci conviva saranno sempre la ferita aperta e tutto l’amore che donerà non sarà mai bello, pieno e perfetto come quello che ha donato a Isaac e Allison.  
> Mi piacciono i threesome lol  
> Uhm, volevo dire che questa è la prima di una raccolta che prenderà il nome di “That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt.'” (sì, è una frase di TFIOS ma è perfetta per questa cosa) che sarà composta da diverse one shot su Derek e Stiles che li vedrà in varie salse e in vari momenti ma il discorso portante sarà sempre il “dolore” che sia tanto o poco.  
> Per esempio, quando la ultimerò, la seconda riguarderà una AU! Dove all’incendio di casa Hale sono sopravvissuti Talia e Derek e Claudia è viva e c’è questo sentimento strano che porta Claudia a considerare Derek come un figlio e Stiles si ricorda di un bambino con i capelli neri e gli occhi vuoti e dieci anni dopo si ritrova davanti un ragazzo piazzato con i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi meno vuoti ma non splendenti.  
> E poi c’è dietro tutto l’intreccio delle multishipping che mi piace troppo, soprattutto quando sono coppie totalmente inconcepibili tipo Scott/Lydia o Isaac/Jackson.  
> Bom, di nuovo le note quasi più lunghe della storia. Uccidetemi.


End file.
